Retold Kickin it style
by kickinitlover05
Summary: Im retelling a story about my mom and dad and my dad was just known as the boy next door to my mom, but im doing it Kickin it style with jack and kim. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my 1st fanfiction story, my first 1 stunk so i deleted it. i as going to do like a Zorro story with Kickin it but i decided to do a retold story about my parents. in 11th grade this girl thought she was better than everyone and had a crush on my dad (this is what my mom said i dont think it really happened but i like it anyway) and mean to my mom and my dad was known as to mom The boy nextdoor, they werent friends back then. But this story is about Jack and Kim and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. Oh yeah, and im gonna the mean girl's name is Amber (couldnt think of a good last name so we're gonna stick with Amber ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1- I barley know you**

**Kim's POV**

Im Kim Crawford, just a regular girl at Seaford High School. I go to The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Acdamy to do karate. My friends Jerry, Milton, Eddie our sensi Rudy and then there's Jack, he's new i barley know him. He came here a couple months ago but i only know him at the boy nextdoor.

Today at Seaford High, i was walkin down the hallway when Amber came. The meanest girl in school, she thinks she better than everyone and she has a crush on Jack, but Jack didn't know. ''Hey Kim'' said a voice behind me. i knew it was amber so i just turned around and said '' Hey amber, hy are you talking to me you never do''i say in a confused way.''Oh i know what your up to kim'' amber said angry. GOSH! i hate when she's always mean to me i knew i could stand up for myself. ''I dont plan on doing anything'' i said.'' I know you just wanna talk to jack'' amber said.'' what are you talkin about? i barley even know him'' i said.''so! it doesnt mean you can still take him away from me! just watch out kimberley, cuz you dont know who your messin with'' she said and then stomped away. i just walked away and ot of no where i bumped into jack.''im sorry kim, i wasnt looking'' he apoligized. its ok i said, then there was an awkward silence. so kim, you know since we're probably gonna be neigbors and do karate together, maybe we could get to know each other? he said. id like that then we walked to class together.

**Sorry it was short, but i hoped you enjoyed it i'll make chapter 2 soon...if i figure out how...well... bye! have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all who read the first chapter now here's chapter 2**. **enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Best Friends

Kim's POV

Me and jack had a great time, i didn't know he was so nice and funny! after that i went home. hey mom! hey kim! what have you've been doing? i...um... actually met the guy next door. his name is jack brewer he is really nice! well that's great kim! go upstairs and do your homework. i was too distracted thinking about jack. KIM!? huh? what? . ! ok mom sorry. then i ran upstairs did my home work and had a good night sleep.

Jack's POV

Wow! i really didn't know that kim was... well... awesome! she was so nice and im really glad i got to know her.i want home and said hi to my dad. hey jack! so what've you've been up to? i just met a girl... ooooh a girl..so is she like your girlyfriend now he chuckled. NO! i just met her. her name's kim crawford. she's a sweet, kind, and fun girl. uhhhhh huuuuuuh! suuuuuuure...well go do what you have to do then go to bed. k dad. i went upstairs and did what i had to do and went to bed

the next day...

i was walking to school when kim came up to me. hey jack! hey kim! so...how are things? i couldn't talk to her 4 some dang reason. oh everything's fine..you? same thing then there was an awkward silence, so we just walked to school together.

Kim's POV

I walked with jack to school but the bad part was i saw amber. good thing she wasn't looking at me. but i just tried to hide. what are you doing kim said jack. uuuuh... you know...just walking with my buddy... man im a weirdo! ok?... aaaah shoot! i was caught here comes amber. hey jack! she said flirty. hey amber... have you met my new friend kim? yeah... i've met her she said with an evil glare. jack we've known each other. oh ok well i gotta get going. see ya! ah crud! he left me alone with her. KIM! did you hear me yesterday!? stay away! you cant tell me what to do ith my new best friend. go ahead kimberley, but jack is mine! whatever! then i walked away happy.

**Sooooooo... hope you liked it! chapter 3 is coming soon SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! i haven't done a story in a while and im sorry if i made some of u mad :( im just so happy that my birthday is on Tuesday! So, i decided 2 celebrate by making chapter 3! hope u enjoy! i may make another chapter after this :D BTW i watched Footloose yesterday BEST. MOVIE. EVER! On with the story...**

**Chapter 3- Jack's hurt with a change of heart**

_1 year pasted and Jack and Kim are very GOOD friends_

Kim's POV

It was a regular day at the dojo with Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. But 4 some reason, jack wasn't there. He's usually the 1st one here. He'll probably be here... i hope. I decided 2 ask the guys if they knew. Hey guys, do any of you know where jack is? i asked them. No, why? asked milton. Cause he isn't here and i haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon. Why you so worried about jack all of a sudden? jerry asks. What? a girl can't ask where her best friend? i ask. No, not unless you like him or something eddie says. They all look at each other with there eyes wide. YOU LIKE JACK!? they say at the same time. WHAAAT?! NO! where'd you get that from? i ask blushing. It's in the book! milton explains. What book? i ask. In Love With Your Friend duh! milton answers. Look guys, i don't know how you came up with that, but im not in love with jack he's just friend i say calmly. Jack walks in. Yo jack! why you so late? jerry asks walking up to jack. Oh...um.. my dad was sick so i had to take care of him and walk here jack says nervous. Ok! jerry says then walks away. I don't know why, but jack was limping on his foot. i walk up to him. Uh jack? you ok? i ask worried. yeah, what makes you say that? he asks nervous. because your limping on your foot, i respond. It's not a big deal, jack says then falls on the ground. Jack! are you ok? i ask scared. i then look at his foot, it was swollen and purple-ish. You sprained your ankle and didn't tell us? i say with concern. Alright, i sprained my ankle, he says giving in. Who knows about this? i ask. Rudy, he mumbles. How come he didn't take you to the hospital? i ask. I'll tell you why, rudy says walking out of his office. Cause we don't have any medical insurance, rudy states. Who's gonna take care of him? i ask. You duh! rudy says in a sarcastic tone. Why me? i ask curious. Because you live right next to him, eddie says. Please kim, jack begs. Fine! i say giving in.

After practice

Jack's POV

After practice, kim and i were walking home. Kim helped me home. How did you sprain your ankle? kim asks looking up at me. I couldn't tell her that i twisted my ankle because of her!? Im just gonna have to do the best i can. um... you see... there's this girl.. i like and i... saw her talking to another guy so, i pretty much fainted and twisted my ankle, i say nervous. Wow jack, i didn't know you that kind of guy, she says. well there's a lot you don't know about me, i say acting cool. Your so random! kim says laughing. Well, we're here, kim says. Thanks 4 taking care of me, i owe you one, i say smiling. im there 4 you anytime! kim says also smiling. Bye kim! i say. Bye jack! she says walking away. I have this feeling inside, but what is it?

**Hoped you like it! I'll make chapter 4 somewhere today! THANX 4 READING!**


End file.
